


Add's Method

by Charanko



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9497171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charanko/pseuds/Charanko
Summary: [MMxIS] Add is interested in the dark El so he decides to research and run experiments on Elsword...





	1. Question

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This idea was suggested to me by catpupille at FFN! Thank you! I’m going to write this alongside with my next project since this one will consist of about six chapters~ I’ll be honest and say that this is a tough prompt ;u; but I will tackle it head on and try! I hope it’ll turn out okay ;u;  
> About the story: This is [MMxIS]. The classes I’m planning to use...will range. Generally, they will be the... “thug” looking classes. Except for MM and ATH. I’ll make sure to mention what classes they are when they show up. I’m gonna say that MM is 21 and IS is 18 but you can imagine whatever age you want them to be. Here we go~

“Yes, yes! This is quite fascinating!” Add exclaimed as he examined a tiny dark purple el shard within a glass cylinder. It was powering up a light at the top of the strange contraption. “Now to- “ PLINK! The shard had shattered into tiny glittering pieces. “Damn it.” That was the four hundred and twenty third shard...this week. “Why does it keep on breaking?!” Add raged as he pulled on his white long locks of hair. “Is it not large enough?! But where am I going to get a shard large enough to—“ At that moment, Add saw Elsword standing outside his window speaking to Ain. “Hmm...yes...yes...that’s brilliant!” He rushed outside.

            “Are you okay, Elsword?” Ain asked. It was difficult to tell if he was showing genuine concern or not due to his impassive face.

            “Hm...oh yeah, I’m fine...I’m just...tired, that’s all,” Elsword replied as he averted his eyes. He hated how Ain could see right through him.

            “Are you sure?”

            “Yeah, yeah.”

            “Oi, Elbr—I mean Elsword, come here for a minute,” Add interrupted. He was hiding behind the hotel corner wall waving his hand for Elsword to come.

            Elsword was glad for the intervention. He glanced back at Ain who had suspicion written across his face. Elsword walked over and stood facing Add with his arms crossed. “What’s up?” It was unusual to see Add outside for he stayed cooped up in his room all the time. No wonder he’s as pale as paper. Add stared straight into Elsword’s crimson eyes.

This caused Elsword to feel somewhat uncomfortable. Add didn’t talk to him much unless... ‘ _Oh god no...not another experiment!_ ’ Elsword thought. He soon regretted ever coming over.

“I need your...help,” Add blushed as he gazed down at the floor. He hated asking for help...especially from Elsword. If there was something he could do by himself, he would do it. ‘If you want something done right, do it yourself,’ was his motto.

“Aw man, come on...not another experiment!?” Elsword complained. He shivered as he remembered the time Add wanted to test out the reactions of a slimy plant with many vines. Never again. He got ready to run.

“This time, you’re the only one who can do it! No one else fits the bill. It’s...about the dark El.”

Elsword’s face fell and his legs felt frozen in place. “...Oh. W-what about it?” If Add found out about what was going on with him...he would never hear the end of it from Ain. In fact...Ain warned him not to absorb the dark El...but he did it...to save his comrades. However, he didn’t expect the side effects would be this strong...

“I’m curious about the energy it emits. How is dark El different from other kinds of Els? Why does it seem that dark El grants an abundant amount of energy? Why has it become a source of some kind of inner power when absorbed or applied to living creatures? Why can’t any other El be absorbed and used in the same way? What makes dark El so special?”

“Uhh...so basically...you just wanna know more about the dark El? Can’t you just use shards for it?”

“I did. One thousand and sixty-three of them in total this month. They all shattered. So I thought, why don’t I observe a living creature who co-exists with the dark El? And...I can’t exactly capture a demon and keep it captive now...can I?” Add glanced at Ain. “Lu and Ciel don’t seem to use dark El. It’s like an entirely different power. So, since you absorbed it and are approachable...” Add said the last part in a quiet voice.

Elsword gazed at the far distance. His sister, Elesis, had as well, absorbed dark El but, she had disappeared somewhere in a maddened craze. The rest of the el gang had been looking for her but she was nowhere to be found. “...I rather not...”

Add mused for a bit before hitting the palm of his hand with his fist. “I could find a cure!” Add’s words sounded confident.

Elsword’s eyes widened. A short silence hoovered over them. He then stared at Add. He searched his magenta eyes for deceit. But, they were as clear as glass. After a moment of thought, he complied. “Alright, what do I have to do?”

“Yes! I mean...of course, of course. Come with me and we’ll run some tests and—“

Elsword zoned out as Add went on and on about all the things they were going to do. ‘ _What have I gotten myself into?’_


	2. Research

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Add asks questions and takes measurements much to Elsword's disdain.

Elsword stepped into Add’s room. They’ve been waiting out in the hotel for about a month due to the disappearance of Elesis and to take a brief vacation. Fighting the enemies out there had become harsh and tiring.

Add sure made himself at home. It was like this everywhere they went. Colorful books and gadgets were placed in neat rows. Test tubes, chemicals, and plants were arranged on tables in alphabetical order. Elsword wondered how could Add carry all this stuff everywhere and have the time to place them in the exact spots.

            “Now, Elb—Elsword. I’ll be asking you some questions. Make sure you answer them truthfully or else everything will be for naught,” Add said as he whipped out a clipboard with paper and a pen. He sat down on a chair and crossed his leg. He pointed at another empty chair across from him for Elsword to sit in.

            “O-okay,” Elsword replied as he sat down. He felt nervous. He didn’t want to lie but what if certain questions came up?

            “First question, when did you absorb the dark El?”

            “Uhh...about two years ago.” Elsword fidgeted in his seat.

            “Mmm.” Add scribbled down on the clipboard. “Is this a constant process?”

            “Ummm...yes? Or at least whenever I fight other stuff that has dark El, like demons, my Conwell absorbs the energy and then injects it into me.” He clicked his fingernails against the hard armor of his pants.

            “Hmm...hmmm and that in return amplified your powers. But just exactly why does it do that? Why is dark El so powerful?”

            Elsword shrugged. “Beats me.”

            “Okay. Well now, it’s time to record your measurements and such. So if you will please, strip down everything.” Add ordered this without being fazed.

            “W-what?” Elsword hugged himself as if Add could see through his clothes.

            “Go on. Imagine like you’re visiting the doctor.” Add was scribbling more things on the clipboard.

            “B-but you aren’t a doctor. I-Isn’t there any other way?”

            Add peered up from the clipboard. “Well this is unusual. You aren’t normally bashful like this. It’s not like I’m a woman or such.”

            Elsword’s face was flushed pink. “I-It’s weird! I mean...you want someone to see you naked?!” He paused and smirked. “Or...do you want to see me naked that badly?”

            Add then turned red. “W-what?! N-no! This is for the sake of research! RESEARCH I SAY! NOTHING ELSE!”

            Elsword laughed and felt more at ease. “Just messing with ya. It’s still weird though. So...everything?”

            Add looked away. “E-everything. Even one thin layer could throw off results. I-I won’t look until you’re done.”

            “Hnnn~ I wouldn’t mind. Like you said, it’s not like you’re a girl or anything.” Elsword was having too much fun teasing Add but he soon regretted it.

            There was a pause before Add placed his clipboard down and folded his hands in his lap. He stared at Elsword. “Oh? Well, get started,” Add sneered. He laughed to himself. He wasn’t going to let Elsword tease him and get away with it.

            “Ah! Uhh...umm...” Elsword darted his eyes around or anywhere to avoid looking at Add’s eyes. _‘Damn it...you’re gonna play that way too?’_ Elsword thought.

            “Well? We don’t have all day.” Add sat there smiling. ‘ _Hmph._ ’ Add thought. ‘ _Let’s see him get out of this one._ ’

            “O-okay okay.” Elsword started with the armor that clung to his legs and bottom. He unclipped them slow and they fell with a clang onto the floor. Add’s eyes were still on him, intent and unmoving. Elsword felt somewhat sweaty. Was it because of embarrassment? Next he took off his boots and socks. He hesitated. What first? His pants or his vest? His eyes met Add’s. Add’s eyes were twinkling in mischief.

            “Go on. You can’t stop midway.” Add pressured him hoping that he would win this silly banter.

            “Yes, yes your _highness_.” He flashed Add a sexy smirk and trailed his fingers across his lips. Next he ran his other hand through his luscious red hair tucking some stray black portions of it behind his ear. He took his time unzipping his top and let the vest slip off his arms. The slight sweat made his abs and chest glisten.

            Add felt burning in his face and ears. What was this feeling? That was...but this was Elsword the Elbrat! Wait...why did he call him a brat in the first place? Maybe out of anger from those long years ago? Is it even justice to call him one now...when he...looks...like...this? Add shook his head. He’s a human! But... “S-stop being so slow! I thought you were fast!”

            Elsword smiled in triumph. ‘ _Hehe, got him,_ ’ Elsword thought. ‘ _Wait...WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT HOLD UP?! I GOT HIM? EVEN JUST A LITTLE?! WAIT WAIT HOLD THE FUCK UP! Shit._ ’ It was too late to stop now. Elsword shook as sweat rolled down his face. ‘ _Aw man...I think I messed up._ ’ His smile was faltering but he noticed Add was trying hard not to look now. Elsword slipped off his pants leaving only his boxers on. “Hey...this is enough, right? Yeah? I mean can’t you just...I dunno...not count this?” He pointed to his boxers.

            “If you mean subtracting the mass of your clothing from your total mass, then no.” Of course he could do that. Why didn’t he think of it? But, this was to win the fight. Add tried to act nonchalant but he was faltering.

            “...oh...” Elsword hesitated pulling off his boxers; his last shield. ‘ _I-I gotta be a man and do it! I can’t let him win!_ ’ He peeled them off and they fell onto the floor. Elsword gulped and blushed. There was an awkward silence as Elsword stared hard at the floor.

            After a long while of Add...staring, he broke the silence. “F-finally. N-now to take m-m-measurements.” Add got up and moved in jerky strides. He motioned Elsword to stand up straight as he brought out a measuring tape. Up close, Add could smell a faint scent of citrus in Elsword’s hair. Lime perhaps? He measured his height. It was one hundred and sixty-four centimeters, sixteen off from his own. Add felt warm and couldn’t stop blushing. Elsword had a nice figure. His waist and hips were the most attractive parts about his body. Out of curiosity, Add felt tempted to touch that petite waist but he forced himself not to because that would be quite awkward. He glanced up to see Elsword closing his eyes all blushing and with an adorable face of embarrassment.

            “A-are you done yet?” Elsword asked. He couldn’t tolerate the embarrassment any longer.

            Add smirked. “Nope, not yet. I need to know your weight so, step on that scale over there.”

            Elsword peeked from his closed eyes and walked to the scale. He stepped on it. The cold metal made him shiver. “A-after this, I-I can put back my clothes, right?”

            Add recorded fifty-seven kilograms. ‘ _Hmm...he’s quite small..._ ’ Add couldn’t help to think. He looked Elsword over who was averting his eyes. “...Elsword...are you...are you eating properly?”

            “Huh? Oh, uh...yeah, yeah I am.” Elsword fidgeted. He dreaded any more questions.

            Add noticed that dark circles were under his eyes. Was Elsword having trouble sleeping? He thought it over but decided not to pry...yet. The earlier contest was forgotten as he thought of many possibilities of why Elsword seemed to be lacking in health. Was it...because of the dark El? Elsword never seemed bothered by it but...maybe...just maybe... “You may wear your clothes again. I’ll be observing you from now on. Occasionally I will bring you again for...check-ups.” He picked up his clipboard and wrote down a lot of notes.

            Add seemed engrossed in whatever he was thinking so Elsword just went to wear his clothes again. He felt calmer now and the blush from earlier faded. He stared at Add. He found it quite admirable that he was this smart and willing to research to gain knowledge. Elsword wished he was that bright. Maybe then people won’t make fun of him. He didn’t want to bother Add so he exited the room and closed the door behind him leaving Add to ponder in his thoughts.


	3. Hypothesis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ain is suspicious and angry;;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Classes in this chapter are DC and VP~

“...” Ain’s brows furrowed as he crossed his arms. “Elsword...” He whipped around and pointed towards Add in the bushes. “Why is that man stalking you?!” He shouted. Add ducked back into the leafy foliage and snuck away. Ain didn’t display his emotions often but when he did, anger was the most prominent one.

            “Huh? I didn’t even notice,” Elsword said. He continued flipping through a magazine as he lay on the soft grass. He in fact did notice Add... _all the time_. Add needed better stealth skills. This whole observation thing had been going on for two weeks. Although it felt somewhat uncomfortable, it wasn’t to the point of annoyance.

            “But he has been doing this for the past two weeks! He has been staring at you when you eat, when you sleep, when you use the...bathroom...What does he want?” Ain sat down next to Elsword. “If he does anything to you...” Ain balled his hand into a fist and shook it. “I told you that you cannot trust him!”

            “It’ll be fine. Remember? If something happens I’ll deal with it then. Besides it’s been years now. He’s already earned my trust.” Elsword waved his hand. He knew Add meant no harm but if Ain found out what Add wanted to know, he’ll probably get furious. He’ll also probably get mad if he found out what happened between Add and him. Elsword stared at Ain who was gazing at him. Ain’s cool blue eyes were searching him for something hidden. However, as of late, no one seemed to be able to figure out what Elsword was thinking. He had been keeping to himself and had become proficient in lying.

            But...there were always those times when Ain could see through him. “...Elsword, are you hiding something from me?” There was an edge in Ain’s voice. Ever since Ain had been overusing Ishmael’s power, he had become more aggressive. He often insists to go alone and fight off the evil. But, at the moment they were taking time off so Ain had to stay doing nothing since Elsword was like his energy source. Ain seemed so distant to anyone else... Elsword gave no reply. Ain’s voice rose to a threat. “I do not want you to be around the Ancient one.”

            “I do what I want,” Elsword snapped. “I mean—“ Before he could apologize, a pulsating headache pierced his head. “Ngh...” He held his head in his hand.

            “...Elsword, what is the matter?” Ain reached out his hand.

            “It’s nothing! I mean...I’m just...I’m tired.” He rose and ran away towards his room leaving Ain’s hand to grasp nothing.

\--///--

            Meanwhile, Add was observing from the window. He wrote down some notes. When he glanced back up, he saw that Ain was gone as well. He turned to head towards Elsword’s room but instead he was now face to face with Ain.

            “What did you do to him?!” Ain asked in a cold authoritarian voice as he pushed Add against the wall. He gripped Add’s collar tight.

            Add panicked for a short second but he breathed in deep breaths to regain his composure. “You’re mistaken, Ain. I haven’t done anything. Mind your own business,” Add said slow. “Isn’t that what we agreed on?”

            “Elsword **_IS_** my business.” Ain pressed him further making it hard to breathe.

            A sweat drop rolled down Add’s cheek. He wasn’t going to cave in. He gripped Ain’s arm to tear it off but Ain was too strong. That stone face of his made things scarier. Add could feel Ain’s aura tinged with anger, jealousy, and hate. Despite being the complete envoy of the goddess and not caring about human qualities, he sure did crack at least a little if it had to do with Elsword. If Add didn’t do anything soon, he was going to get injured or killed. What’s Ain problem anyway? “You’re...so...over...protective...” Add managed to say. Ain was about to punch him until noise from around the hall’s corner halted him. He pushed off Add and walked away. Add coughed and breathed in as much air as he could.

            Without turning to look at him, Ain said, “I better not see you around him anymore. If I do...” He didn’t continue. He disappeared at the other corner of the hall. Add looked at who saved him. It was Chung and Aisha having a pleasant conversation. They passed by him without a single glance. Add stood up and dusted his clothes. It was something he had become accustomed to. Why was he still hanging around these guys? They always seem on the edge, rude, or mean. Ah that’s right, Eve. He was still interested in Eve’s codes. Why won’t she let him examine them?! Ah but first...the dark El. At least Elsword let him research him. He headed towards Elsword’s room.

            Add knocked on the wooden door. “Elsword, it’s Add.”  There was a pause but the lock clicked open. Add walked into the dark room. It was neat and there wasn’t much stuff Elsword had in his possession. After locking the door, Elsword sat on his bed. Add examined him and saw that he was sweating a great amount. Add sat down next to him. “...Elsword, are you okay...?” Instead of answering, Elsword fell onto Add’s lap. His breathing was harsh and rapid. He gripped Add’s white pants.

            “...The El...it hurts...” Elsword managed to say. Add wasn’t sure what to do. He darted his eyes around as if an answer would appear. “...I’ll...overcome it...soon...” Add hesitated. But even though he didn’t think it would help, he stroked Elsword’s head to calm him. Elsword emitted soft moans and groans of pain until it passed. He then heaved out a loud sigh and got up. “...Sorry...about that...” Add was speechless for a while. “...I know, I know. That was weird. Especially how I’m a guy and you hate me and all- “

            “That’s not true!” Add blurted. He cleared his throat. “What I meant to say was...well...” Add felt himself heating up. Something felt strange inside. That look and blush on Elsword’s face was...intriguing. “I don’t _hate_ you. At least...not anymore. Y-you’re helping me now and that made me think differently of you.” Add’s eyes lowered. When he saw Elsword suffering like that, it reminded him of his own self in the past.

            “The dark El...I don’t let it win. But every time I get those episodes, I always think how is my sister doing. Is she okay? Does she feel the same? Or do you feel no pain when you fully accept the El? But fully accepting it means losing who you are. And I don’t want that. I want to be how I am now. But my sister...she’s...she’s changed...I miss the old her... Sometimes the El slips out and I feel evil. I get this urge to kill something. But, I always think, ‘I’m not going to succumb to it.’ Over and over. Sure...I put up a front but...but...sorry...I’m just ranting...” A few tears sparkled and fell onto Elsword’s lap. He wasn’t sure why he was opening up to Add like this. He was going to keep it in. But, perhaps it was because he wanted at least his sister to be healed. At the very least...

            “...Elsword...I...” Add tried to find the exact words to say. He pulled out a purple handkerchief and handed it to Elsword. Elsword was really counting on him to find a solution. Could perhaps...the dark El drain the host’s own energy or life therefore amplifying it? In the end, Add couldn’t figure out to say so he instead talked about his observations. “...Is this...why you don’t eat or sleep properly? I’ve also noticed that at times you seem withdrawn. And because of these headaches, you excuse yourself to handle it.” Elsword didn’t reply but he was wiping his tears with the handkerchief. “...I...can help you...and your sister.” Add gazed at him. He was beginning to have a soft spot for Elsword. “...You...can...rely on me...” Add felt embarrassed saying that but he meant it. It was so strange how things turned out like this. But, he couldn’t handle those tears. Add knew the feeling all too well. “...I won’t tell anyone.” Elsword was one of the only people kind to him in the group anyway. He was kind to everyone. That was one of the qualities that was quite profound to Add . Everyone else seemed to be wary of Add for some reason...Add wasn’t sure why. Maybe it was because he was still after Eve? Perhaps he was off-putting as well?

            “...You’re a nice guy, you know that?” Elsword smiled. “I’m not sure why everyone is telling me to stay away from you. Even Chung is suspicious. But I’ve already known that it wasn’t true. You just get annoyed easily. Which is why I thought I was still hated by you since I’m so annoying at times.” He laughed. “Mmm. Thanks.”

            Add sat there bewildered. It was rare that he got thanks. That “thanks” felt...nice and it lifted Add’s heart with happiness.  Although, Add could never understand how can Elsword forgive people just like that.

Add then just thought and remembered something, ‘ _By the gods...Ain is going to murder me._ ’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm...I feel as if lately my writing is lacking. If there is something I can improve, by all means let me know~


	4. Experiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Add and Elsword continue to see each other in secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm...I feel like I'm missing something, but I'm not sure what it is. I'm not getting that "satisfied or unsatisfied" feeling. More like it is just is feeling. I read it over but I'm not sure if I need to put more or if it's fine the way it is. Maybe I established for myself my style of writing which is why I don't feel a difference? I'm not sure.

Many wires slithered and stuck onto Elsword as he sat on the chair in Add’s room.

            “Heart rate is normal...blood pressure is good...” Add mumbled as he fiddled with colorful buttons on a strange looking machine.

            Elsword wriggled feeling uncomfortable. “This feels weird...” Elsword said. He was starting to get itchy.

            “Think of something...happy.” A few minutes passed by but nothing happened. Add scribbled down more notes. “Now sad.” A light on the strange machine emitted a dim light. “Angry.” The light became bright. It became so bright that the bulb shattered. The tiny fragments littered the machine and the table it was on. “...Elsword?”

            “...ngh...sorry...I just...I just had the urge to kill something.” His head was pulsing again. He gritted his teeth.

            “Here, take this. It’s a prototype but I think it might work.” Add handed Elsword a small pill and a cup of water.

            Elsword gulped it down and the pain ebbed away. “...Wow...it really did work. What is that stuff?”

            “Umm...it’s best if you don’t know.” One of the ingredients were ground up light shards. Add began to take the wires off Elsword. “We’re done for today.”

            Elsword gazed at Add in front of him. He seemed so focused. It was quite cute. Elsword felt Add’s gloved hand brush against his skin. He tried to think of something else to distract himself and to prevent the blush that was forming on his face. “...Is...Ain giving you trouble?”

            Add only then realized that he was so close to Elsword’s face and that Elsword had been looking at him with intent eyes. Add licked his lip. “...He wants to murder me. Not that he can...I think. We’ve been meeting secretly...I don’t think he’s found out.” After that incident in Elsword’s room, they had been meeting every day for another two weeks. Even though it wasn’t needed, Add would always take Elsword’s measurements. But, he didn’t dare tell Elsword that he didn’t need to know them anymore. Seeing him vulnerable had become a secret pleasure to Add. In fact, there wasn’t much left to figure out. Add already constructed a formula to counter the dark El but he kept quiet about it so he had an excuse to see Elsword. It was the only time he could have him to himself because Ain was always around. Elsword would find a way to avoid Ain but only for so long; most of the time, like now, they met at night.

            “I think I’ll tell him to—“ Elsword lips were taken before he could finish. Elsword closed his eyes relishing the sweet taste of Add’s kiss. It tasted like a mix of coffee and chocolate. He gripped Add’s coat collar in attempt to pull him closer. Add’s hand held onto Elsword’s knee and was squeezing tighter as the kisses deepened and continued.

            BAM!

            Add’s door was busted open. The two of them froze.

            “...So...this is what you’ve been doing...” Ain seethed. He stomped over to where they were. “...Elsword...I was looking for you.” The tone seemed friendly when addressed to Elsword but the two of them knew Ain was boiling inside.

            “O-oh hi...A-ain...W-what do you need?” Elsword said as he loosened his grip on Add’s collar. Add slipped his hands away and took a step back.

            Ain was glaring at Add. “...Well, Elsword, it seems that Raven and Ara has secured your sister.” Add could have sworn that he saw a spark of triumph in Ain’s eyes.

            “...Big sis...? Really? For real?!”

            “Yes...why don’t you go see for yourself?”

            Elsword shot up from the chair but paused. He glanced at Ain then at Add. He grabbed Add’s hand and ran for it dragging him behind. Add never was good at running and he was exasperated as they ran. But, all the while, Elsword was laughing. Add couldn’t help smiling. The laughing rung through the halls as he tried to find where his sister was located.

-/--///-

            Elesis was secured in a room bound up so that she couldn’t escape. She kept on mumbling strange and creepy words. Raven sat by her to keep things under control.

            “...Big Sis...” Elsword uttered as his eyes were wide open. Add felt Elsword’s grip tighten around his hand. Add followed Elsword as they went in front of Elesis. With his other hand, Elsword brought his hand to his sister but stopped cold as Elesis gave him a freezing glare. He lowered his hand. “...It’s...me...your little brother...”

            Elesis broke into laughter. “Kill...kill...kill...must kill all....” She said.

            “She’s too far gone...” Raven stated.

            “No! No! She still can be saved! I believe that she – “ Elsword was cut off.

            “I will save her,” Add said. “I swear to you, Elsword. I will save her.” Add squeezed Elsword’s hand. The words burst out without meaning to. They sounded confident too. Now, Add had pressure to succeed. But, if it was for...Elsword, then...it was okay.

            Elsword just broke down and fell to the floor. Add knelt down and embraced him. It was as if all reason left him. All the while Raven had a bewildered look on his face.

            “...What...? Am I really seeing this...? Add hugging...Elsword? Are you really him?” Raven asked. He wasn’t trying to be out of place but it just surprised him.

            Add shot him a glare. “Is it wrong? He needs it...” Add said as he held tighter.

            “And I can help with that,” Ain said from behind them. “You are no longer needed, Add.”

            “...I want Add...” Elsword whispered through his sobs. “...I’m sorry Ain...I just...sorry everyone...I just...want to be alone for a while...” Elsword turned and ran past Ain, out into the hallway, and too his room. Add, Ain, Elesis, and Raven remained silent and still wondering what will happen next.


	5. Analysis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Add makes it clear that he loves him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...uh...here is the um... “smut.” I’m not good with that kind of stuff so I apologize if it’s lame and short v-v

The air stagnated in a tense taut where nobody but Elesis dared to breathe. Add glanced at the door. Maybe he could make it. Maybe---nope. BLAM! He felt a dull pain hammer into the side of his face. Ain had socked him with enough force to break something. Add could taste the metallic blood in his mouth as he held the side of his face.

“Get up and face me! Get up and face me right now!” Ain commanded as he stalked towards Add. His face was full of red fury.

“STOP!” Raven yelled as he seized Ain from behind. Add was glad that Raven was decent enough to help him.

“LET ME GO! THAT MAN IS UNHOLY! HE MUST BE PURGED! HE...” Ain couldn’t finish and instead cried in rage. “Why you?! Why does he trust you?! He should be trusting me! He should be coming to me?! But you? Why?!” He squirmed in Raven’s grasp until he got tired. “...I...and yet...” His muscles relaxed a bit. Raven loosened his grip. As soon as he did that Ain tore away and walked out of the room. A few minutes later, Add and Raven heard the slamming of a door.

“What the hell happened when I was gone?”

Add didn’t answer Raven. Instead, he wiped off the blood that trickled down the corner of his mouth, got up, and went into his room as well. In the bathroom he spat out the blood that accumulated in his mouth when he bit the inside of his cheek. He checked his teeth and seeing that they were stable, nodded and got to work.

/-/

            For a week non-stop, Add locked himself in his room trying to perfect the dark El antidote. Sometimes there were banging and pleas outside his door but he paid no heed to it.

            “Add! Come out! Aaaaaadd~~~~!!!” Elsword cried. He turned to Ain. “You have to apologize to him.”

            “...I know...” Ain grumbled. Elsword was furious at him for what he had done. If he wanted to get on Elsword’s good side...he had to comply. Even if it was apologizing to that Ancient One.

            But, Add didn’t come out until hours later on the last day of that week.

            “I’VE DONE IT!! I HAVE IT! MY CREATION!!” He exclaimed in his room. He shot out of his door to find Elsword. He found him trying to talk sense into his sister but failing. Add could see the distress on Elsword’s face. “Elsword, Elsword! Listen! I have it! I have the cure!”

            “Wow real--- “ Elsword stopped once he saw Add’s condition. His hair was unruly, he had bloodshot eyes with purple circles under, his clothes were disheveled, and it seemed as if he didn’t take a shower for a while let alone eat...

            “Elsword? You’ve gotten all quiet over a sudden...”

            Elsword gazed down. “...You idiot...”

            Add was taken aback. Never before was he called an idiot. It was always the other way around... “W-what?”

            “IDIOT! Look at you! Take better care of yourself! That...I appreciate it but...you shouldn’t risk your health! You could’ve taken your time and—“

            Add face was grim. “There wasn’t enough time...You can even see for yourself...”

            Elesis seemed to be becoming more incoherent and crazy every day. Elsword knew and he bit his lip not wanting to admit Add was right. “But...”

            “It’s fine. Thanks for worrying about me...The remedy needs to settle for about twenty-four hours...I...I’ll go clean myself up now.”

            Elsword watched as Add left, stressed and gloomy. He felt guilty for not thanking him for all he had done but instead scolding him...

//-//

            Add dried his hair and slipped on his long white shirt. He heard a knock on the door.

            “Umm...It’s Elsword...I uhh...” Elsword tried to formulate words but he couldn’t think of what to say.

            Add opened the door letting Elsword in. It was dark. He shut the door behind him. Elsword peered at Add and his face flushed. Add was fresh from the shower. Leftover water drops sprinkled on his hair and chest. Elsword noticed he wasn’t wearing anything half-waist down... “What do you need...Elsword?” Add asked in a steady, low and husky voice. He ran a hand through his long hair.

            “I...uhh...well...that is...umm...uhh...” Elsword took a step back.

            Add advanced towards him and took his chin between his fingers. He gazed direct into his eyes. “...What’s wrong...?” Words eluded Elsword’s tongue. “...You came at the precise time...” His eyes fell half lidded and he leaned in. Elsword tried to evade him but Add snatched his wrists and forced him against the wall. “...You can’t flee now...” Add kissed him. It was rough and lustful. He licked his lip before separating. “...Care to relieve my stress?” He went for another kiss, but this time, Elsword didn’t resist. Instead, his arms went limp as Add continued to kiss him on his mouth, neck, and shoulders. “...I’ve figured it out...Elsword...” His hands traveled down and unbuckled Elsword’s belt. “...Want to make an educated guess...?”

            Elsword’s breath was uneven. Was he ready? If he wanted to, he could call for Ain’s help and he would bust through the door. But, Elsword believed he figured it out too. “...You love me...”

            Add smiled. “Correct. Now...answer this idiot’s question...Do you love me back?” Before Elsword could answer, Add nibbled on his bottom lip.

            Elsword swallowed the saliva in his mouth. “...I do...” He was too embarrassed to say anymore.

            Add began unclipping Elsword’s armor. “...You won’t mind...then? Is this your first time...? I’ll be gentle...” Add whispered and as he did, he bit Elsword’s ear.

            Elsword felt like melting. Add knew too many things. Way too many things. “...I’m...I’m a little scared...”

            Add caressed his face. “...Don’t worry, I can stop if you want me to.” He pulled down Elsword’s pants. Add seemed as if he was in a trance. Perhaps it was the lack of sleep, stress, and too much sugar and coffee. He lifted Elsword’s vest and ran his hand across his tummy. Elsword flinched from the cold touch. “...Do you want me to stop?”

            It felt as if a fresh warm pancake was on top of Elsword’s face. His ears and face burned with such intensity. He might not get a chance like this again... “...N-no...”

            Add gazed into his eyes for a few moments. “...Mmm...I love your honesty...Then...I’ll take you here and now.” After sliding off Elsword’s vest, he motioned towards his bed. “After you.” Elsword’s movements were blocky. “...Relax...I’ll make you feel better soon. Besides...I’ve seen you naked many times.”

            “...Ahh...that’s...” Elsword was a nervous mess. He sat on the bed, afraid to lay down. This was all new to him.

            Add sat down next to him and kissed his hand. That action made him look so regal. Add smirked. “Hnnn~ I can tell that I’ve made you aroused already...” He stared at the wet spot on Elsword’s boxers. With gentle kisses, Add lowered him onto the bed. Add unbuttoned his shirt right in front of Elsword’s face deliberate and slow. Add was like a marble statue in Elsword’s eyes. His porcelain skin looked smooth and his muscles were sculpted well. Add threw his shirt aside and slid down the rest of Elsword’s coverings.  

True to his word, every kiss and nibble he gave were soft and gentle. “...I adore you...” Add whispered. Elsword could tell he meant it. Elsword let his fingers trail on the bruise left on Add’s cheek and gave a sympathetic look. In response, Add took that hand, kissed it, and placed it back down. Add treated him as if he were a glass figure. Many light caresses, many whispers of emotional words, and his never wavering gaze drove Elsword to tears. How did this happen? How did they fall in love like this? Sometimes, there is no explanation, too much explanation, or the pieces just decided to click to make a complete circle. All of these pieces were strewn about but give it a little nudge and a path begins to form.

            “...I feel so...embarrassed...” Elsword said as he covered his eyes with his arms.

            Oh how Add loved that. “...It’s such a pleasure to see you like this, under me...vulnerable and shy...I don’t think I can take it anymore...This might hurt a little...” He spread Elsword’s legs further and slid right in. Elsword’s breath hitched.

            “...Y-you’re warm...” Elsword gripped the blanket. What a strange sensation. He was beginning to feel delirious. It didn’t feel bad per say, but it felt...strange and different. A rush of impatience took him over causing him to curl his fingers and toes.

            Add moved slow as he kissed Elsword’s shoulders. Elsword reached up and ran his fingers through Add’s long locks of hair. It felt as smooth and soft as a kitten. He continued playing with it, curling and twisting them in his fingers. He brought it to his lips and kissed it. His breathing was rapid and he felt the spikes of gratification as Add continued to touch his sweet spot. “...I’ve figured out all of your sensual areas...I’ve been researching you more than you know...I’m obsessed with you...” Add proceeded to touch those areas he spoke of, gliding his hands across Elsword’s waist and neck. He knew if he bit those places, it would send Elsword over the edge. But, today, he promised to be gentle so he only massaged them with light fingers. He caressed his face and gave one last deep kiss before Elsword whimpered and came. Seeing Elsword’s relaxed face was pristine. A gush of warmth filled Elsword as Add released himself. The feeling of reaching that state was warm, peaceful, and pleasant. They smiled at each other. Add lay down next to Elsword and for the remainder of the day, let him play, stroke, and kiss his hair as he himself fell into an enrapturing deep sleep.

           


	6. Conclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ending!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again to catpupille @ FFN who suggested this idea~ I would really like to thank all the support, positive comments/revs/etc., people who have read/have read my works. I appreciate it so much ^.^ At the moment, I’m getting more demand for AinEls but, if anybody has a request for AddEls or AinEls, I’ll be happy to write~ I’ll literally do anything for these two ships ;u;

Add looked like a sleeping angel. His locks flowed over his bare shoulders and his face was peaceful. About eight hours passed by since Add and Elsword fell asleep. Elsword trailed a finger down Add’s cheek. He couldn’t get up because Add had a tight grip on him. It wasn’t until he had to go to the bathroom did he nudge him awake.

            Add fluttered his eyes open but instead of allowing Elsword to leave, he kissed him not wanting to let go of his warmth. “...Add, I’m going to go in your bed if you don’t let me go,” Elsword said. Add frowned but released him. He watched as Elsword walked towards his bathroom. That smooth curve and waist were so attractive. Maybe he’ll ask for another round...rougher this time...

//-///

            Add and Elsword stared at the single pill Add was able to construct. It was glowing and shining like a little star. Add pursed his lips. “Here it is...but...I only have one. I can’t make another one. An ingredient I need doesn’t grow for ten years,” Add said.

            “It’s fine, just let my sister have it,” Elsword said. His face showed no regret, remorse, or anger.

            Add gazed at Elsword with somber eyes. “...What about you...?” ‘ _You have to take care of yourself too..._ ’ Add thought.

            “...I have you...” Elsword looked away. “...I can make it, if you’re with me.” He blushed and held Add’s hand.

            Add felt so proud at that moment. “...If that’s how it is, then let it be.”

//--///

            They forced Elesis to take the pill. She gagged and coughed but the effects were immediate and successful. “...Ugh...I feel like I have a hangover...” Elesis groaned.

            “...Big Sis...?” Elsword questioned as he reached out his hand and touched her shoulder.

            “...Oh hey there little brother...” She noticed that she was bound. “...What’s going on...?”

            “...Umm...long story. But, I’m glad that you’re okay. Add helped you get better.”

            She looked at Add and stared at his hand. It was holding Elsword’s. “...I see some things have been going on...I’m glad for you, brother. But...I’m really tired...so...”

            Elsword smiled. He felt so relieved that his sister was back to normal. “...We’ll show you to your room...but...promise me...you won’t touch the dark El anymore. Find some other way to fight...or you don’t even have to. We can all do it ourselves. Just...just stay as Big Sis, okay?”

            Elesis realized that something terrible must have happened between her and Elsword or even the whole gang. But, she had no recollection of it. “...Okay.” Raven unbound her and escorted her to a room to rest.

            “Hmm...what now?” Elsword mused.

            Add glided his other hand down Elsword’s waist to his hip. “We can...run some experiments together. Now wouldn’t that be fun?”

            Elsword’s face flared up. “Umm uhh...” This time, Elsword didn’t dread the word “experiment.” But he wasn’t sure if he could take any more embarrassment right now. “How about...tomorrow? For now, let’s give you those codes you’ve been wanting. I’m pretty sure Eve would let me have them. Oh! And we gotta get Ain to apologize to you.”

            Add pouted. “Tch. Fine.” For once, Add didn’t care about Eve’s codes. He also could care less about Ain’s wrath. “But at least let me have this.” He kissed Elsword’s lips. “Now, let’s go.”

            Elsword grinned. “Mmm! Let’s go!”

 


End file.
